Nasty Naughty Boy
by BandBfan24
Summary: A songfic to Christina Aguilera's Nasty Naughty Boy.  No plot, just an excuse for some BB smut! Gotta love it.  Definitely rated M for language and sexual situations.  Let me know what y'all think... enjoy!


**Disclaimer: Neither the song or the show are mine... I can dream can't I?!?! **

**Nasty Naughty Boy **

Booth was tired when he walked into the Jeffersonian. They hadn't had a case for the last few weeks, but he had been trying to get a backlog of paperwork done.

He hadn't seen Bones in a while and was missing her. He decided to pay her a visit. She hadn't been home and he assumed she was at the lab, even though it was after ten p.m. on a Friday night. Sure enough, her car had been in the lot.

The lights in the lab were low and there was a soft glow coming from her office. He could also here music.

Her door was closed and the blinds were drawn, but Booth opened the door anyway. Later, he would credit this as the best mistake of he ever made.

What he saw made his breath catch.

Her back was to him and she was dancing. She was wearing low rider jeans, a black button-down shirt he recognized and she was barefoot.

It wasn't the clothes that captured his attention, although he thought she looked damn good. What had his rapt attention was the slow and sexy way her body was moving.

He knew he should announce his presence, but Booth couldn't bring himself to. So stepped a little further into the room and closed the door quietly then leaned back against it.

He just stood there watching her.

He didn't recognize the song coming from her computer. It was slow, sexy and seductive, just like the way she was moving.

Her hips were moving in time with the steady rhythm of the music. He felt his cock harden as he watched her ass swaying.

He thought again that he should let her know he was there, or better yet sneak back out before she caught him in the act. Then he saw her slide her hands up and into her hair. He couldn't make himself leave.

His heart skipped a beat as she slowly turned around.

Her eyes were closed as she continued to dance.

He licked his lips as her hands slid out of her hair, down her neck and across her breasts. He groaned quietly as her hands slid lower over her flat stomach and down to the flare of her hips.

Booth's eyes followed the path her hands took and continued to do so on their return track. The trip back up was much slower.

As if in a trance, Booth's eyes were riveted to the movement of her hands. When they reached her breasts again, he saw her fingers flex as she squeezed her full breasts. Then he saw her fingers reach for the buttons of her shirt and begin to undo them.

That's when the spell was broken and his eyes flew to her face.

_OH. MY. GOD!!_ He thought when he saw that her eyes were open and she was watching him. _She's gonna kick my ass._

Booth opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't make any words come out.

He watched in fascination as she walked towards him and continued to work the buttons of her shirt.

Neither of them said a word, but they didn't break eye contact either.

As she passed the end of the couch, she removed her blouse and tossed it on the couch. She had a black lace bra on that made her skin look impossibly pale against it. He watched as she kept on her path towards him.

Once she reached him, Booth tried to say something, but she shook her head and he remained silent. She took his hand and pulled him away from the door, then she slid her hands under the edge of his t-shirt and began to push it up and off of him. When it was off, she put a hand on his shoulder and let it trail down across his chest and abs. It was a path similar to the one it had followed on her own body.

Booth could barely breathe.

Instead of her hand going to his hip however, she turned it and cupped him through his jeans. He hissed at the contact and inhaled sharply as she gave his erection a firm squeeze.

Then her hand was gone and so was she. She tossed his shirt on the couch beside hers and moved to one of the chairs in front of her desk. She pulled it away from the desk and turned it towards the middle of the room.

Booth's mind was reeling. He couldn't seem to put together a coherent thought.

The next thing he saw her do was spin her laptop around and then the current song stopped. A new song began to play, it had a quality to it that made him think of a striptease. _Oh dear lord!_ He thought.

Then she crooked her finger as the lyrics started.

_You've been a bad bad boy  
I'm gonna take my time, so enjoy  
There's no need to feel no shame  
Relax and sip upon my champagne  
'Cause I wanna give you a little taste  
Of the sugar below my waist, you nasty boy  
_

She worked his belt and the buttons of his jeans. When they were undone, she slid them and his boxers down his hips. She squatted to remove them along with his socks and shoes. When he was naked, she pushed him down onto the chair and began to dance again.

She began to undo her own jeans. She shook her hips slowly from side to side as she slid them down her legs. She was left standing in front of him in just her bra and black panties.

Once again, she began to dance.

_  
Oh baby for all it's worth  
I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind  
Now if you're ready, come and get me  
I'll give you that hot, sweet, sexy loving (loving)  
_

No one had ever done anything for him like this before. It was the most erotic thing that he had experienced. The fact that it was Bones and they were in her office was part of what made it so incredibly hot. His cock was hard, harder than he could ever remember it being.

_  
Hush now, don't say a word  
I'm gonna give you what you deserve  
Now you better give me a little taste  
Put your icing on my cake  
You nasty boy  
_

She pushed his knees apart with one of her own and stepped between them. Her body was still swaying to the music as she reached behind her back. The next thing he knew, her bra had joined their shirts on the couch. Her breasts were full and luscious.

She put her hands on his knees and bent to let her tongue leave a wet trail on his neck.

She stood again and turned around. First he looked at the long line of her back, but soon his gaze fell to her perfect ass. He though he might pass out from the sight of it. _And lack of blood to the brain!_ She was wearing a thong. His dick twitched at the sight of the black lace disappearing between the firm globes of her ass.

Nasty naughty boy  
Naughty boy

Then she began to move. _Holy Fuck… Bones is giving me a lap dance!!_

_Oh baby for all it's worth  
I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind  
Now that you're ready, give it to me  
Just give me that hot, sweet, sexy loving  
_

She let her head fall back and rest on one of his shoulders as she moved against him.

_  
Now give me a little spanking  
Ohh, ohh, is that all you've got?  
Come on now, don't play with me  
_

He bent his head to nip and suckle the tender skin of her neck. She let loose a small sigh. Encouraged, he brought his hands to her hips. When she didn't protest, he slid them up to cup her breasts. He rubbed his palms against her already hardened nipples and felt them pebble against his palms.

She stood and slid from his touch. She turned to face him again and pushed his knees together. She straddled him and with one hand on his shoulder, she reached down with the other to push her thong to the side as she slid down on top of him and took him inside her.

They both groaned at the feel of his thick, hard cock sliding into her wet and velvety core. When he was in her fully, they locked eyes once again. He put his hand on her hips to encourage her to move.

She shook her head and remained still. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't move. Just having her surround him felt so damn good, but he needed her to move or let him move.

She put both hands on his shoulders and for the first time broke the silence.

"Booth." Her voice was low and husky.

"Booth." She called again, her voice a little more insistent and she shook his shoulders.

"Booth wake up."

His eyes flew open to see a fully clothed and frustrated Bones, in his bedroom and standing over him.

"A mother fuckin' dream." He swore.

"And a good one by the looks of it." She smirked at him and gestured with her head to the ear where the sheet was tented quite impressively. "We were supposed to meet for breakfast, when you didn't show or answer your phone, I got worried and came over here."

"So was it a good dream?" She asked coyly.

"You have no idea." He groaned.

"Want to tell me about it?"

She squeaked in surprise when he grabbed her hand and tugged her on top of him. The next thing she knew he had her on her back and pinned beneath him.

"I'd rather show you." He said before he lowered his mouth to hers.

_**The End**_

Well folks???


End file.
